Locations
As the Baby Fat series developed, the scope of the series began to move beyond the Dardana household. Some locations served primarily to accommodate new plot points and scenarios for Zoey to fill out. Other locations have made repeated appearances and are as integral to the series as some of the main cast. Dardana House :First appearance: Baby Fat Home residents of the Dardana family. It's a two story house with a rather large backyard, containing a swimming pool, ping-pong table and a chicken coop. Foyer The first area guests come to upon entering the house and also leads to other parts of it. Including the upstairs, kitchen, hallway and Zoey's room. Zoey's Room A small bedroom with bright pink walls and abstract portraits. Zoey is known to keep small pets in her room that always seem to go missing. Kitchen The kitchen is where Athena slaves away preparing delicious meals for Zoey and herself. Although sometimes Zoey will sneak in to grab a few snacks when her mom isn't around. Computer Room The computer room is located upstairs and is where Zoey spends her time surfing the web, sketching pictures or writing her own fiction. Backyard The Dardana's backyard is quite large and has a swimming pool. But there doesn't appear to be much else besides a chicken coop which is home to a bunch of hens and a rowdy rooster. Pantry Located at the end of the hallway is a door that is usually locked and leads to the pantry. It's stockpiled with a huge assortment of food and drink. Shpet Shtore :First appearance: The Pantry Expansion A huge department store dedicated to finding pets new homes, both ordinary and exotic. They have a big enough selection for all types of people, including hungry predators like Zoey. Aquatic Section An aisle containing various different species of aquatic life. Many being tropical fish that are kept within round bowls rather than big tanks. Rabbit Area The place for those who love hopping herbivores. Many are sold, but they breed so much that the store is constantly overstocked. Mammals A section of the shop for those who aren't picky about what sort of pet they get as long as it's a mammal. Snake Vivarium This part of the store is for those who want a more exotic pet. However, a permit is required to purchase most of them. Petting Zoo The Shpet Shtore is so large, it even has its own petting zoo for the kids. Great for parents who take their time choosing a pet but don't want to deal with whining children. Mall :First appearance: The Deep End The shopping mall is situated not far from the local swimming pool. Good location for attracting potential customers. Mini Shpet Shtore A miniature version of the Shpet Shtore. For all your pet owner needs, except reduced in size. Arcade A place for gamers young and old. Experience the newest releases, the past classics and the vintage arcade machines designed to munch away your quarters. "When Your Good To Mama's" Maternity Store A clothing shop for expecting mothers or women who appear to be expecting. The store has quite a range of outfits to choose from. Pool :First appearance: The Deep End This establishment has a regular-sized pool for adults and a shallow one for kids. Should someone forget to bring a towel, the shopping mall is located just a couple of blocks away. Poolside On the poolside, there are foldout chairs for those who want to lay back and work on their tan. But for a more luxurious experience, one could always take a dip in the jacuzzi. Changing Room Not many people use the changing room at the local pool, which is good for those who do. It gives them the privacy they want without any fear of being caught exposed. Concession Stand The concession stand serves many kinds of food and drink. They even serve alcoholic beverages, although it's not recommended to go swimming after downing a couple of them. X-Pand Cola Factory Laboratory Tasting Stand Squelchee Room Entrance Main Hall Security Room Bottomless Pit Restaurant Zoey's High School Lunch Hall Room 331